A Wonderful Experience
by ChadLoveSonny123
Summary: Sonny went to Chad's mansion to yell at him for a prank he played on her. But as she steps inside the house, a wonderful experience had made her stay in the house for a different reason. One-shot. M for a reason.


**Hey, everyone. Now here is another story except this is a one-shot.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sonny was driving to Chad's house because she wanted to ask him something. It was because she recently found out that Chad had pulled a prank on her and she promised herself she would show up in his house, unexpectedly to yell at him. Her hair smelled like strawberry jam due to the prank. She never knew Chad would stoop that low. She reached his house and got out of her car.<p>

Knowing that he leaves the front door unlocked, she opened the door and let herself in and slammed the door, making Chad go out of his room, shirtless. He was wearing khaki shorts but no shirt. Sonny tried not to pay attention to his toned torso but to his blue eyes.

"What the fuck, Sonny? Have you ever heard of knocking?" He yells at her.

"WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU PRANK ME? OF ALL PEOPLE, ME?" She shouts at him. Chad just looks at her, shocked at her outburst. He went back to his room.

"GET BACK OUT HERE COOPER," she shouts at him again. She goes up the stairs. She enters his room because it was slightly open. She caught a glimpse of Chad putting on his shirt. She looks around his room. It was how she imagined it. A king bed, a flat screen TV in front and lots of pictures of himself. She may have been in his house a couple of times but never in his room. This was the first time.

"Don't barge in my room, Munroe," He scowls. "Don't you know anything about manners?"

"I do but YOU don't," She howls at him. "You have no manners, Cooper." Sonny walks over to him. She stands 2 inches away from him. "I'm here to show you that I'm not scared of anything you are going to do to me," she hissed at him. Chad smirks.

"How about not feeling anything for me?" Sonny takes a step back.

"Wh-what?" she stutters. She always had feeling for him but doesn't want him to know because it would boost his ego. And it's bad enough already. Chad steps closer to her. He too had feelings for her but likes to make her admit it first. Yet, he also likes to tease her which makes her nervous and uncomfortable.

"You know, liking me or something like that," Chad shrugs but the smirk remains there. Sonny was now nervous and uncomfortable with the smirk on his face.

"I-I h-have n-no f-feel-lings f-f-for y-you," Sonny stutters out again. Sonny keeps taking a step back and Chad keeps taking a step forward. This continues until Sonny's back had hit the railings outside his room. Apparently they had been in line with the door opening and Sonny forgot to close it.

"Really?" Sonny nods. "Even when I do this?" Chad put his hands on her waist.

"Even when you do that," Sonny said, nervously. She doesn't know what would happen next nor does she want to know.

"Or this?" He starts leave wet kisses on her neck, making her feel loved. She starts to flutter her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling Chad gave to her. She felt Chad smirk in her neck. She opens her eyes again. Knowing she loved the feeling he gave to her, Chad attacked her lips and kissed her roughly. Sonny, shocked and happy, kisses back She wraps her arms around. Chad smirks again but Sonny ignores it. She wants to have her first kiss with Chad Dylan Cooper a special moment. It wasn't her first kiss. She has kissed other guys before Chad but it's her first time with him. Sonny wanted to tell Chad how she feels.

"I-I lo-love you, Chad," She mumbles in his lips. She pulls away and slides down to the floor. She brought her knees up, crossed her arms on them and buries her face. Chad was shocked on what she said. Satisfied too but mostly shocked. He knew that Sonny likes him but not love. He also likes her but after what she said, he, too, loved her. Chad kneels down in front of her. He puts a finger under her chin and lifts it. Sonny's eyes were watery, ashamed of what she said. A tear escapes her eye and Chad wipes it off using his thumb.

"Sonny, don't cry," Chad begged her. He brought his lips to hers again and gave her a hungry kiss. Sonny stops crying and kisses back. She wraps her arms around his neck and made him lie down on the floor. She was on top of him and his arms were around her waist. Sonny licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Chad gladly gave it to her. She explored his mouth and they fought for dominance. They both pulled away, smiling. Sonny stood up and helped Chad up. Chad brought them inside his room and he locked the door. Sonny was sitting by the bed. Chad walked over to her. Sonny grabbed him and kissed him hard. Chad carried her and made her lie down on the bed. He lied down on top of her and started kissing her neck. Her hands tangled into his hair. Chad brought his lips to hers again while Sonny reached for the hem of his shirt. Chad pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to have sex Sonny?" Chad asked her. She nods.

"I want to give it to you," She says. Chad smirks.

"I always knew you were a virgin," he states.

"Isn't it obvious?" She pulls out Chad's shirt. She felt for his torso and kissed him. Chad asked for entrance and she gave it to him. They gave each other a hungry kiss. Sonny was wearing a plaid shirt with the buttons in the front. Chad reached for them and started unbuttoning. When he reached the last button, he took it off Sonny and threw it somewhere in the room. He started leaving wet kisses on her neck and shoulder. He reached her chest and to reach for her clasp. He unclasped her bra and carelessly threw it somewhere in her room. He pulled away and looked at her breasts hungrily. Sonny blushed but didn't cover it. She brought him to her right breast and make him toy with it. He did so and sucked her nipple. He bit it lightly and licked it. "Oh Chad," she moaned out with pleasure. He massage her left breast with his right hand, making Sonny moan out even more. He gave the other breast the same treatment. Sonny reached out for the button of his pants. Chad stopped.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" He asked her.

"Yes, Chad. I want to do it," She assured him.

"Alright." Sonny unzipped the zipper. She pushed his pants down. Chad kicked his pants out and kissed Sonny on the lips again. Sonny put one arm around his neck while the other went inside his boxers and circled his erection. "Shit, Sonny," he hissed. Sonny pulled down his boxers and saw his dick. Chad took out Sonny's thongs and threw it somewhere in the room. He rubbed her pussy and went to lick it.

"Oh, Ch-Chad," she moaned out. He stopped and put a finger inside of her. Sonny groaned. Chad kept pumping his finger making Sonny groan even more. He placed another finger inside. Sonny moaned loud. "You live alone right?" She managed to say. He nodded. "I think I'm gonna cum."

"Please do," Chad said, lusciously. Her organism tightened around Chad's fingers. Chad pulled his fingers out slower and licked them. "You're sweet." Sonny flipped them so now she was on top of him. She went to his member and started licking it. "Ah, fuck, Sonny," He hissed out. She put the tip of his member near her throat. Then she started licking it with her tongue. Then, white fluids came out and she swallowed it. She pulled away and kissed had on the lips again. Chad his arms around her waist. He brought her close to his body, making the kiss deeper. Sonny was cupping his face, making it even more passionate. Chad flipped them over and he was on top of her. Sonny pulled away from him, catching her breath.

"I need you inside of me." She breathed out.

"Are you sure? It's going to hurt."

"For the last time Chad, Yes, I'm sure. Why do you keep asking that?"

"I'm just looking out for you." Chad went to the side drawer and took out a package. He ripped it open and put it in his dick. He rolled it so that it would be more comfortable. Then, he put it inside Sonny. Sonny moaned.

"Ch-Chad," Sonny moaned out. "Faster." Chad pumped faster and Sonny's organism wrapped around it.

"Shit Sonny. You are so close." They stayed like that for 1 minute until Chad pulled out. He lied down on Sonny's right. They both breathed heavily.

"Best...experience...I...had," Sonny breathed out. Chad nodded. He placed an arm around Sonny and brought her closer to him. He got the blanket and pulled it over them. Sonny placed her head on Chad's chest and closed her eyes.

Chad, thinking that Sonny was asleep, said quietly,

"I love you too, Sonny. Will you be my girlfriend?" He went to sleep, not knowing that Sonny heard him. Sonny smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. It was a random one-shot. Anyway, I already have stories in mind so, check my profile to see what they are. Review please.<strong>


End file.
